Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a thin film transistor, a method for producing the same, an array substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) have become one of the most widely used transistors. As shown in FIG. 1, the thin film transistor 10 includes a gate electrode 102, a gate insulation layer 103, a semiconductor active layer 104, a source electrode 105 and a drain electrode 106 provided on a base substrate 101.
In one example, the gate electrode 102, the source electrode 105 and the drain electrode 106 are normally made of metal materials having low electrical resistance, such as copper (Cu), Cu alloys, aluminum (Al), silver (Ag) or the like.
Since Ag is expensive, the use of Ag will lead to increasing of the cost of the TFTs. Thus Ag is less used as electrode materials of the TFTs.
Compared with Al, Cu and Cu alloys have better electrical conductivity. However, since Cu atoms are relatively active and tend to be oxidized, it is certain to consider oxidization of Cu caused during a producing process in a case that the Cu and Cu alloys are used as the electrode materials. Therefore, currently, it is often to use Al as the electrode material.